


A Thousand Flowers Could Bloom

by peachydrangea



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydrangea/pseuds/peachydrangea
Summary: Oversized jumpers through hazes of smoke.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	A Thousand Flowers Could Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :-)  
> [twt](twitter.com/peachuuiip)

The room is nothing but a grey haze, two girls lying on the large shag pile rug in the middle of the floor, and an occasional giggle. Lazy bass pumps out of the speakers that sends vibrations sprawling along the floor and walls. A few kitsch lava lamps light the room in deep reds and violets. 

A hand slowly moves to a naked thigh, shorts hiking up much higher than they usually sit. Fingers dance through the peach fuzz, stirring an emotion deep in both of their stomachs. Pizza boxes are pushed aside, next to mountainess piles of ashes in trays and the rest of their clothes. Sooyoung always finds herself in the skimpiest of pajamas when she gets high, the fabric sitting on her skin proving too rough and tight and uncomfortable.  
Tonight she’s found Jinsol’s university jumper on the chair by the desk, promptly stripping off her work shirt- a totally unflattering tank top with her cafe’s name in white letters over the chest. The jumper is baggy on Jinsol but is huge on Sooyoung, just grazing against her mid thigh. It smells of Jinsol, a mix of weed and white musk that tantalises the senses and makes Sooyoung grip the sleeves just a little bit tighter.

They pass a blunt between each other, sometimes reaching over to kiss one another, eyelids fluttering in overwhelming pleasure. Smoke filters between each breath, back and forward back and forward, until they finish. The end is thrown somewhere near the bin, missing. Sleepy eyes meet while bare conversations take place over the noise of the record player. Hand still hasn’t moved from thigh.

Where Sooyoung hates the feeling of clothes on her heightened skin, Jinsol adores it. The way every surface feels when she moves around, the feeling of carpet on her legs and the inside of her sleeves, the cold glass of the bong. But by far, her favourite thing to touch is Sooyoung. 

Soft skin and softer hair brushes against Jinsol, goosebumps left in its place. She shivers slightly, short bursts of pleasure shooting down her spine. Sooyoung will never know her effect. 

The record that was playing stops, the white noise of the middle of the record on a constant loop. Sooyoung pulls away from Jinsol for a moment, crawling over to the table to change the sides. Jinsol can only languorously gaze at the view, a slight smile playing on her lips as she sees a peek of Sooyoung’s black underwear. She pushes herself up against the bed, feet digging into the shag of the rug. Her eyes close while she takes in the sensation her entire body feels.

A weight comes down gently onto her thighs, skin hotly shifting against skin. Her favourite thing to touch is Sooyoung.

Her hands run over the front of Sooyoung’s stomach, twisting in her jumper. She can feel the hitch in Sooyoung’s breath as her cold hands run over her front. Sooyoung’s respectively tangle Jinsol’s hair; pure silk running through her fingers.  
It’s not defined as to who moves first, but as their lips meet, Jinsol surges forward to sit up straight, arms coming around the other girl’s waist to rest against her back. Its languid, utterly lazy- yet full of passion, and as Sooyoung presses harder against Jinsol, her hands coming under Jinsol’s pajama t-shirt, tiny moans escape the both of them. 

Bass pulses through the both of them, giving Sooyoung a rigid rhythm to move to. Her hips are gentle, small movements that compliment the beats of the song. She skims over Jinsol’s breasts, eliciting a louder moan from her. Their lips never part, not truely, tongues pressing with juxtaposing urgency to the rest of their movements, heady breaths shared between them. Jinsol shifts so that Sooyoung is draped over one thigh, pressing harder against her, a more concentrated pleasure for the both of them. She pulls away from the other, lips moving down Sooyoung’s jaw and settling on her collarbone. Sooyoung groans and tilts her head back, now firmer with her hands, pinching at Jinsol’s nipples that cause her to pant against hot skin.

The song shifts to the next, faster pacing that motivate them to move faster with each other. The haze in their heads has lifted slightly, more clarity to their actions, more deliberate. Moans get louder and hands move quicker until they’re both frantic, the crease between Sooyoung’s eyebrows deepening with every push and pull of her hips. Jinsol moves from collarbone back to lips, catching Sooyoung as she falls into whitening hot pleasure. 

She stutters, stopping and starting as she lets out a cry into Jinsol’s mouth, grip tightening so much so that Jinsol can only whimper back, hands grasping at Sooyoung’s waist desperately. 

“Jinsol… Get on the bed. Please.”


End file.
